A Cherry Blossom Fantasy
by NarutoSasukeUchizumaki
Summary: Sakura wants to celebrate 6 months of being together with her girlfriend Ayame, by completing her fantasy. Girl x Girl, for ssvidel3. Remeber, if you have a request just message me with anime/manga/comic, rating, characters and any preferances


**This is for ssvidel3, hope you like it **

**A Cherry Blossom Fantasy**

Sakura chewed her pencil in deep thought. Her English teacher, Kakashi Hatake, had given surprise homework about the book they'd been reading. Of course, Sakura finished it within 30 minutes, but was reading over it. She looked at the clock. _Shit!_ She was late. Sakura threw on her coat and rushed out onto the street. Sakura looked back up at her University apartment, then ran across the street to the local Ramen shop, Ramen Ichiraku. Teuchi, the owner, looked up to find Sakura and smiled.  
"Hello, Sakura, I'll get her in a moment okay?" Sakura nodded, and Teuchi served bowl of Ramen to a customer then went out the back. Moments later, Ayame, Teuchi's daughter, bounced out of the back room and grinned at Sakura. Ayame's brown hair was in a high ponytail, and her brown eyes dazzled with delight. She looked lovely, she was wearing a slim black shirt, and black skinny jeans. Ayame giggled at Sakura.

"Slightly under dressed aren't you?" Sakura looked down and realised she was in an old micky mouse top and scuffed jeans. Sakura blushed more.

"Oh, sorry, I can go get changed if you like," Ayame shook her head and smiled more.

"Come on, let's go," Sakura nodded and took Ayames hand, and led her down to the park of Konoha University. Sakura sat on a bench and pulled Ayame down so she sat next to her, and kissed Ayame.

"Happy six months, Ayame," Ayame beamed at Sakura and placed her head on the cherry blossoms. Sakura put her arm around her girlfriend and they sat talking for a while. Sakura placed her head on Ayames while her girlfriend chattered on about work. Something had been creeping on Sakura's mind for a while, but she wasn't sure how to go about asking Ayame. Something poke Sakura, and she looked down to find Ayame giggling at her again.

"You don't listen sometimes you know?" Ayame grinned up at Sakura.

"Ayame, how about we celebrate?" Sakura asked, _"If I start like this maybe it'll happen!"_

"I thought we were!" Ayame laughed out loud. When she stopped it was Sakuras turn to grin. Sakura leaned forward to Ayames ear, and whispered seductively,

"Another way…".

Sakura parked by Jiraiyas Icha Icha shop and turn the key to switch off the ignition. Ayame looked at Sakura in bewilderment.

"I thought we were going…" Sakuras head snapped to Ayame and she grinned mischieviously.

"I need to pick something up first, you stay here." Sakura got out of the car, and locked it so that Ayame couldn't follow her. Ayame looked confused, but made no attempt to get out of the white pickup truck. Sakura slyly walked to the store and started to browse. What would she choose? Gag balls? Bonds? Maybe a sex toy? Sakura shivered with excitement. This is what she wanted to do. Sakura decided to start small. She picked up a large lilac strap on and headed to the counter. The shop clerk turned round and each of them froze. Naruto Uzumaki, a classmate, was behind the counter, wearing cat ears for work.

"He-hello Sakura," Naruto blushed.

"He-hey, Naruto," Sakura did the exact same, as she handed the strap on to him. Naruto placed it in a plastic bag.

"Would you like the latest catalo-"

"Don't, Naruto, it's weird as it is," Sakura gave the money for the device and waited for the change.

"Right," Naruto handed the change to Sakura and wished her a nice evening. Sakura had never left the store in such a hurry. She sprinted to the car and climbed in. Ayame was more puzzled than before.

"What you got in the bag?" Ayame quizzed Sakura with all sorts of questions about what she had bought until they got back to Sakuras apartment. Sakura let Ayame into her apartment and shut the door. Ayame hadn't said two words and Sakura was already kissing her passionately, and pushed her into the bedroom.

"Wow, Sakura," Ayame blushed at Sakuras confidence. Sakura pushed Ayame onto the bed and clambered on top, wanting nothing more than to take Ayame there and then. Sakura pinned her girlfriend down on the bed and kissed her more, winning dominance in the tongue fight. Sakura pulled off her shirt and then pulled off Ayames, revealing a lovely blue push up bra on Ayame. Sakura was wearing a simple white one. Sakura was really turned on by Ayame at that moment. Sakura tugged at Ayames skinny jeans.

They were both naked, writhing together in passionate kissing. Sakura lowered her hand to Ayames down below region and entered a finger in her that way. Ayame moaned in pleasure, and Sakura entered another finger. Ayame moaned and shivered in excitement.

"Ah..Sakura!" Sakura took out her fingers from Ayame, and lowered her head. She began to lick Ayame, in which, in delight, Ayame moaned more.

"Ayame, you are lovely," Sakura licked her lips, and then fingered her with 3 fingers. Sakura roughly moved in and out of Ayame, who moned and groaned more. Sakura could feel that Ayame wanted to come, but Sakura had other plans. Sakura withdrew out of Ayame and staggered off the bed to get the bag.

"Is that it?" Ayame sounded disappointed and Sakura laughed as she pulled out the strap on. Ayames eyes feasted on the strap on. Sakura attached it to herself, then climbed on top of Ayame again, in the missionary position, and slowly eased into her. Ayames moan was louder than the others.

"Are you alright?" Ayame nodded, "Okay, well this is going to be rough is that ok?" Ayame nodded again.

"Get on with it," She grinned, panting slightly. Sakura thrust her hips into Ayame more, she slid out then roughly thrust in again, in a fast motion. Ayame groaned.

"Oh, Sakura!" Sakura repeated thrusting and picked up the pace so that the bed thumped loudly against the wall. Ayame couldn't stop moaning, but Sakura wanted more. Sakura withdrew and lay on the bed next to her girlfriend. Immediately, Ayame climbed on top, and eased in. She began to ride Sakura, and Sakura helped by thrusting more. Ayame came, and kneeled next to Sakura. The cherry blossom felt that her fantasy had not been fulfilled completely yet. Pushing Ayame down so that she was on all fours, Sakura entered her again and thrusted so much that a sound was made when the skin collided. Ayame, caught completely off guard moaned extremely loudly as the bed hit the wall again. Sakura kept thrusting until Ayame came again. Sakura flopped beside her girlfriend, who took the strap on off, and fingered Sakura delicately. Sakura groaned, and Ayame shoved another finger in, swirling them both around. Ayame moved her hand up and down as she sucked on Sakuras left breast, then switched to her right.

"Ayame…" Sakura called out her girlfriends name as she came around Ayames hand. Ayame snuggled against Sakura

"Happy 6 months," They both giggled.


End file.
